The Absence of Lavender
by TheCabinet
Summary: Hermione is upset about Ron's infatuation with a certain blonde, until a couple of unlikely helpers remove her problem! One-Shot. :)


A/N: I own none of these wonderful characters. I just make them do what I want!

The twins stopped laughing and looked at the girl, whose arms were curled tightly around her legs, pulling them to her chest. She sat by the side of the Great Lake, face hidden in her knees. They walked over, and sat down on either side of her.

"Hermione?" said George softly.

The girl looked up into his face. She was red and blotchy from crying.

"Oh, hello George," she turned to her other side. "Fred. What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"We left Lee in change for the afternoon," Fred answered with a grin. "And hopefully the shop will still be standing when we return!"

Hermione giggled despite herself.

"We felt like paying Hogwarts a visit, so here we are," George had started rubbing gentle circles on her back as he spoke. "What's wrong?"

Fred chimed in, "Who did it? What idiot hurt our 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm fine, really boys, nothing to worry about."

They both rolled their eyes.

"Well that's great," said Fred.

"Fantastic," added George.

"Now tell us the truth," Fred looked her straight in the eye.

"Okay okay. It's…bloody Lavender Brown. Her and her stupid blonde hair and pretty clothes and girly laugh…Merlin's balls I HATE HER."

There was silence for a minute.

"Woah!" exclaimed both twins in unison.

"Exactly how long have you been holding that in?" George was still rather stunned by Hermione's outburst.

She grinned and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"A while…actually, since she turned your brother into a dragon sized fool who does nothing but follow and fawn over her."

Fred and George leant forward and exchanged a glance.

"Oh, so Ron's been sucked in has he?" George shook his head slowly.

"Yea, I'm almost positive he's forgotten who I am entirely."

"Well maybe we should remind him," Fred had a cheeky glimmer dancing in his eyes.

"I don't think…" Hermione began.

"Just leave it to us," George grinned at her.

"You just run along to the kitchens and tell our little friends that we sent you and said you need to be cheered up. They'll know what to do." Fred winked at her then stood up.

George squeezed Hermione's shoulder then got up as well.

They each held a hand out to her and when she took them, they pulled her to her feet.

Fred gave her a little shove towards the castle. "Run along now."

She looked back on her way and saw the twins' heads together – probably scheming!

Then she went inside and headed to the kitchens, after all she was a bit peckish.

...

"So that's our plan?" George asked.

"Yep, I think it's perfect…plus I think Hermione will actually approve of it," replied Fred.

George grinned. "If she ever finds out that is."

"Exactly! Now let's go."

...

"Wait…Put me down! Where are we goi…Why are you here? What's in the…OMG! Come on…don't put me in there…I'll, I'll tell him to leave me alone…just let me…OUHHH….."

Fred and George sat the irritating blonde in the bottom of the cupboard.

Fred grinned down at her. "Have a nice journey," he called and they both chuckled as George shut the doors.

...

– 8 MONTHS LATER –

Hermione apparated to The Burrow then headed inside.

It was the usual Sunday dinner for the Weasley family, (which Harry and Hermione were expected to show up at every week no matter what)!

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, all talking at once and greeting each other.

After dinner, Hermione, Ron and the twins retired to a corner of the lounge. Hermione had a sudden thought as Ron wrapped his arms around her gently.

"George, Fred?"

"Yup?" they asked together.

"I've been wondering lately, what did you do to Lavender that day you found me by the lake?" She looked at the massive grins that had appeared on their faces, suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to know! "I don't remember ever seeing her at Hogwarts after that day."

She glanced at Ron to see his reaction. He looked surprised and stared at his brothers.

"You two did something to her? I thought she'd just left."

"We kinda sent her…" started Fred, then looked to his twin.

"On a little adventure…" George chuckled, then looked back to Fred.

"In a magical cabinet somewhere," Fred finished, then grinned widely.

They looked so proud of themselves, Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"You mean you put her in the cabinet that hid Malfoy for like four months then somehow spat him out of a cupboard in McGonagall's office when she was grading papers at one in the morning? That cabinet?"

Hermione loved this story, the part when Malfoy went missing and was then Stupefied by the Head Mistress that is – not the part when McGonagall nearly had a heart attack!

"The very same cabinet in fact," George smiled and mock saluted her. "You're welcome."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Has she shown up yet?"

Fred thought for a moment, "I think she turned up a couple of months ago."

"Yea, I may recall hearing something of that nature," George pretended to think.

"Come on guys, I know that you know exactly where she ended up." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the hilarious pair.

"Fine," George pouted slightly, then grinned at Fred.

"We heard through an unnameable source that a Miss Lavender Brown came tumbling out of a wardrobe into a certain greasy-haired Potion Master's private chamber as he was getting into bed!"

Fred tried to keep a straight face as he finished talking, but he lost it as Hermione began cackling.

George started laughing too, and even Ron had a good little chuckle about it.

"Bet that was an uncomfortable situation…for both of them!" Hermione was still trying to control her amusement.

After a few minutes, she unwrapped herself from Ron's arms and went over to the twins. She grabbed them both in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly to them both.

"Anytime," they replied together.

THE END!


End file.
